


Vines

by Jacen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Dominance, Dominant Poison Ivy, F/F, Femslash, Hair Pulling, Just straight up porn, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Submissive, Submissive Harley quinn, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacen/pseuds/Jacen
Summary: Harley's teasing gets turned around on her...not that she minds that much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pure smut for my OTP, dedicated to my lady, who has probably forgotten asking me to write her something like this awhile back.

Three. Hours.

Poison Ivy rolled onto her back with a long sigh and reached out past the edge of the mattress. Pea shoot tendrils brushed against her palm and encircled her wrist. She looked up into the maze of pipes and vents over the makeshift bed, spying a flash of blonde disappearing into a gap. Harley had been racing around, setting traps (and probably decorating), for three straight hours. Ivy supposed it should be comforting to know the security measures were in place, but she put considerably more faith in the senses of the greenery she’d placed throughout the new hideout. 

That had taken fifteen minutes. 

Not that she was keeping track.

“Harley,” she singsonged. Directly over the bed, Harley’s face popped into view.

“I’m almost done,” she answered, holding up a fistful of wires. “Just gotta rig the self-destruct.”

Ivy arched an eyebrow. “What did we discuss?”

Harley grinned. “You know I’m foolin’.” She picked through the wires with one hand. “We don’t have enough explosives.”

“Harley.”

“Just a couple minutes!”

Ivy huffed. “It was ‘just a couple minutes’ an hour ago.”

Harley slunk over a pipe, hooking her knees on it and swinging upside down. Her cutoff t-shirt, already much too short, fell over her eyes, exposing her breasts. Even though her face was covered, Ivy could hear her saucy grin. “You got somethin’ better for me to do?” Harley asked, swaying gently back and forth. Ivy watched, twining her fingers with the vines.

“I do,” she purred. Harley craned her neck so she could stare downwards through the neck of the t-shirt. Ivy was posed lazily on the bed, one arm tangled with vines, the other folded behind her head, her expression an expectant pout. A sheet was draped just-so across her chest, covering without concealing her breasts. A blanket was tossed over one of her knees, giving just a peek of her pussy when she shifted her hips. Which she did. Deliberately slowly. 

Harley grinned. Anybody else would be down there before you could snap your fingers and she wouldn’t blame them. Ivy was sex incarnate, almost impossible to turn your back on, but that was a double edged sword. When someone did turn away… Harley stretched her arms out, letting the shirt fall into her hands. She let it go, aiming it at Ivy’s face as she jackknifed out of her upside down pose and grabbed another pipe. She’d long since finished setting up the alarm and about two hours ago had started playing her very favorite Ivy game-How Long Until She Comes Up Here And Gets Me? “Just a couple minutes,” Harley chirped, sauntering along to a ledge out of Ivy’s sight. 

On the bed, Ivy narrowed her eyes and frowned, jutting her jaw to one side as the t-shirt flopped onto the pillow. That was uncalled for. Nobody just...dismissed her! Especially not Harley, she of the 3 AM ear nibbling. Ivy’s fingers swirled amidst the tendrils, one foot patting impatiently on the bed. Up above, she could hear Harley tinkering away, whistling while she worked. Totally ignoring Ivy.

Unacceptable.

She ran her finger along the length of the vine, sending her command through the green. It tightened around her wrist as it obeyed, growing steadily larger, climbing her arm. The tendrils wove across her pillow and into her hair, then down along her neck. She let them push aside the sheets, baring her completely. Ivy watched Harley moving overhead, idly testing the strength of the vines as they overgrew her body. The leaves tingled against her exposed skin, teasing her, heightening her arousal and in turn her annoyance at being ignored. If she would just look down, Harley couldn’t possibly resist.

A pair of pliers dropped to the floor next to the bed. Ivy’s frown turned to a smirk as Harley peeked over the edge of the pipes, looking first at the bed, then at the floor. “Can ya toss those back up?” She said, ducking back behind the pipes before her reddened cheeks gave her away. Running her hand through her hair, Harley reminded herself that she was playing the long game, that not jumping down there right this second was a sacrifice she was going to have to make no matter how lush and enticing Ivy was. She heard Ivy’s huff of exasperation and knew the payoff would not be long in coming. 

With exaggerated motions (and perhaps a bit of a pout), Ivy reached for the pliers, letting the vines pick them up and bring them to her hand. Turning them over, she looked up, marking Harley’s location by spying movement amidst the ductwork. Dropping the pliers back into the grasp of the vines, she gestured, guiding them to rise from the bed to the ceiling above with their cargo. She felt Harley’s fingers brush the vines to take the pliers. Before Harley could withdraw, Ivy clasped her empty hand shut, prompting the vines above to wrap themselves around Harley’s wrist. 

“Uh, Pam?” 

Ivy’s mouth twisted to a devilish smirk. “Harley?” She asked, her tone dripping with syrup.

“Can ya let me go?” Ivy felt no struggle through the vines. She flicked her wrist, and another column rose towards her trapped paramour. 

“Oh my no.” This time the vines did not need additional guidance. They looped around Harley’s calf and ankle, tightening just enough to restrain. “My patience has worn out.”

Harley tugged half heartedly at the vines as she put the pliers back into the toolkit. “I was almost done,” she answered, failing to stop herself from grinning. A searching vine barely missed her free leg. She moved it a little closer, giggling as the tendrils snaked around her ankle. “Just another minute.”

Ivy arched an eyebrow, resting her fingertips on one of the vines still draped across her body. As the last vine tightened around Harley’s other wrist, Ivy felt through the green for her pulse, finding Harley’s heart rate already rising. “No no,” she said. “No more minutes. No more seconds. Definitely no more hours.”

“But our security,” Harley protested, still grinning as the vines continued to wind their way along her limbs. The leaves rustled against the backs of her knees and she giggled again.

“Taken care of.” Ivy ran her palm the length of the vine on her chest. Above, the vines pulled Harley’s limbs and spread them wide as they dragged her off of her perch. She struggled gamely, but not enough to bruise Ivy’s precious green cohort. It turned her face down, dangling her several feet over the bed where Ivy lay. “You look very secure,” she purred, her fingers teasing at her own inner thigh. 

Vines wrapped around Harley’s chest and hips, holding her firm. In spite of her predicament, she smiled. “I’m feelin’ like I maybe overdid it on the working,” she commented. “Did you get bored waiting?”

Ivy rolled her eyes and sat up, studying Harley’s pink cheeks and her broad grin. “You could say that,” she replied, reaching up to trail her fingers along Harley’s ribs. The reaction-a choked ‘mmph’ and a full body twitch-earned a grin. “I intend to punish you for wasting my time,” Ivy said, one finger trailing along Harley’s stomach until it hooked on the waistband of her shorts. Harley squeaked as Ivy flicked the button open with her thumb, straining against the vines as her zipper was pulled down.

“Okay, okay, you made your point, now let me down!” Harley squirmed as much as she could in her suspended state. Ivy withdrew her hand, leaning back on the bed to watch Harley struggle. 

“You know how to make me stop,” Ivy said, pushing a hand into her hair as she traced the vine paths along her own stomach. Harley’s mouth fell open, then closed. “Say the word. And I’ll…” Ivy’s hand delved between her legs. She locked eyes with Harley. “Stop,” she enunciated, drawing her fingers through her own wet folds. 

Harley’s breathing shuddered and she squirmed again. “No fair,” she complained, her eyes drawn to Ivy’s slow, circling fingers. “There’s gotta be a law about this somewhere.”

Ivy tipped her head back and rolled her shoulders. “Probably,” she sighed, stroking herself again. “But I am a criminal.” Her legs opened wider, giving Harley more of a show, then she closed them. Her hand still worked between her thighs, her eyes fluttering closed with pleasure. “Is that easier? Now that you can’t see?”

Harley strained again, kicking her legs, making the vines rustle as they held her steady. “None of this is making anything any easier!” She said, trying to twist her hand back towards her own body. “I can’t even join in!”

Ivy opened one eye, looking up at her captive lover. “You’re being punished,” she repeated with a smirk. “You get what you’re given and no more.” Her breathing hitched as she deepened her touch. “Unless you want to apologize?” She rolled her hips and squeezed her thighs together, building her own tension.

“I’m sorry!” Harley said, trying and failing to yank free of the vines. “Ohmygod i’m sorry!” Instead of releasing her, they lowered her closer. Ivy’s hips pumped and she arched her back, twisting away from Harley’s attempt to kiss (or possibly bite) her. “Paaaaaaam,” Harley whined as Ivy rode out her orgasm, finally withdrawing her hand. “I want to help.”

Ivy laughed, then reached up to cup Harley’s cheek. “if you’re good,” she said, letting her hand wander along Harley’s neck, then trailing her nails along Harley’s breast. “Can you be good?” She caught one nipple between her fingers and squeezed. Harley yelped and flailed again, to no avail. 

“I’m real bad at being good,” Harley whined. “Even when i’m not all distracted.” She tried to squeeze her thighs together, or twist her arm free, anything to relieve the throb between her legs, but the vines held fast. “And I am really, really distracted.”

Ivy leaned towards Harley, tugging on Harley’s nipple as she leaned in to kiss her. “Let me help with that,” she purred, playing her fingers into Harley’s hair, then along the back of her neck as their mouths collided. Harley moaned, straining towards Ivy as the vines held her firmly at bay. All the contact she was allowed was Ivy’s lips and tongue and the firm strokes of Ivy’s fingers along her throat. The petting moved lower, the vines tilting Harley until she was upright. Just as Ivy’s body brushed Harley’s, she nipped Harley’s lip, stepping back before her captive could retaliate. 

“That. Is not. Helping!” Harley squealed. Before she could begin to kick and writhe again, Ivy reached out and pressed her palms to Harley’s cheeks. 

“It’s helping me,” she said, running her nails down Harley’s neck, over her chest and waist. Harley’s hips twisted as Ivy’s hands curved to her backside. “Which does-” Ivy pinched one butt cheek, then stroked her palms back to Harley’s thighs “-eventually help you.”

“Did I mention I was sorry? Cause i’m still really sorry,” Harley gasped, rocking her hips towards Ivy. Ivy swayed with the motion, her fingers chasing their way between Harley’s legs. A single stroke brought a howl from Harley’s mouth, which Ivy hurried to silence with a kiss. “Sorry for that too,” Harley sighed when Ivy withdrew. “I could start making things up,” she suggested. Ivy’s hand slid along Harley’s inner thigh, her fingertips teasing the soft skin there. 

“Do you really want me to doubt your sincerity?” Ivy said, tracing the path of a vine along Harley’s calf. She bent her head forward, nuzzled her nose along Harley’s ribs. “Do you think you can handle the punishment for that?”

Harley’s stomach tensed as Ivy licked her, then bit at her side. “I borrowed your favourite shirt and I got a stain on it,” she squeaked. The vines held her very still while Ivy’s nails marked her ribs. 

“Mhm?”

Harley shook in place. Ivy’s nails trailed away as the woman disappeared behind her. The vines stretched her limbs again, pulled her back into Ivy, who stood firm. Her mouth latched onto Harley’s shoulder hard, sucking and biting a bruise that would linger for days. Harley squealed, arching her neck back against Ivy. Her arms wrapped around Harley, gripping her throat and breast, then dragging down along her body to bring Harley’s hips into sync with Ivy’s slow grind.

“Where’s the stain?” Ivy asked, her nails striping Harley’s abdomen.

Harley bit her lip and shook her head, panting when Ivy dug her thumbs into her ass cheeks. “You’re not gonna get it outta me that easy,” she said, bucking forward again. The other woman moved with her, all of the friction in the right wrong places to rev her up.

“No more games.” Suddenly Ivy had her spread open, her fingers soaking in Harley’s arousal. She could feel it running down her legs and shivered with the realization. A finger, then the nail, flicked across her clit. Her response was hysterical laughter. It only got worse as Ivy slipped her hand back and forth, keeping up a punishing pace. Harley’s hips pumped as hard as they could, chasing an orgasm that was guaranteed to make all of her teasing and torment worth it…

Until Ivy was suddenly gone, vanishing behind Harley without comment or cue. The laughter took a crazed edge as Harley tried to struggle in the vines again, only to find herself just as restricted as she’d been before. “PAAAAAAM!” she yowled, rolling her hips and arching her back. “Come ON!”

Ivy sauntered around her once again, gloating with every step. “You are being punished, darling,” she drawled, running her hand from Harley’s throat to just above her swollen sex. “Which means I get off first.” Her fingers trailed off of Harley’s body, the gesture bringing the vines with it. Harley was lowered to her knees, her arms pulled behind her back, legs still spread. 

The laughter died, her bright blue eyes focused on the patch of ruddy hair now at eye level. “Oh. Oh. Yeah, okay.”

Ivy leaned gracefully backwards, falling into a sling of vines. The pipe she was suspended from creaked, but did not give way. She watched Harley’s desperate expression for a few moments, posing prettily to prolong her agony. Then she stretched out one leg, hooked her knee over Harley’s shoulder and pulled.

Harley’s head bowed obediently, Ivy’s fingers sinking into her hair to remind her of her control. Ivy smelled sweet and musky. Harley bent her head forward to taste, catching a note of saccharine before the heady flavour of Ivy’s actual lust flooded her tongue. She knew from experience that the former was how Ivy smelled and tasted all the time-the latter meant she was actually wanting. She licked first with a flat tongue, drinking her in in hard strokes, then changed to suction and quick flicks when she earned her first moan.

Ivy’s hand knotted painfully in her hair, but the ache bypassed her brain and thudded straight into her throbbing clit. She sucked harder, opening her eyes to catch a glimpse of Ivy’s free hand gripping the vines. She followed the flex of her arm to her shoulder and then met her sparkling green eyes. Ivy tugged on her hair, her lips quivering into a smirk, and Harley switched again. Her tongue zig-zagged, lapping at every sensitive spot she could, then she tipped her head slightly to the side and kissed her lower lips long and deep. The sound she earned was a high pitched gasp, her lover shaking against her before digging a heel into her shoulder and yanking her hair again. 

“More,” Ivy ordered, her demand trailing off into a groan as Harley’s tongue circled, then pressed. Ivy’s arousal dripped onto Harley’s knee and she felt her body pulse in response. The scent and taste was getting to her, and she whined even as she sucked and rolled her clit. The heel on her shoulder dug in hard, driving her mouth firmly against Ivy’s body as her hips twisted. Harley opened her mouth and held her tongue firm, trying to keep her balance amidst the sudden wild bucking. The grip on her hair was unrelenting. Ivy took her pleasure in great, shaking heaves, until finally the muscle of her arm and leg couldn’t lock Harley in place any longer. She was released as Ivy let out a long moan, sprawling back in her hammock of plant life. 

Her head pounding with need, Harley leaned back on her heels, gasping for breath. Her hair was fully out of its usual pigtails, frizzed around her shoulders (except for the strands that remained tangled in Ivy’s clenching and unclenching fingers. She shivered when she tested her bonds again, whining even louder when she found she was still held fast. “Ivy…”

The hammock shifted, sliding Ivy bonelessly off towards Harley. Her body, hot and sated, slid against Harley’s until she was straddling her spread knees. Her arms slung around Harley’s neck and she kissed her deeply. Ivy’s hand slid through Harley’s hair, combing it back, then she cupped her cheek. The dominant, bossy villain was gone away for the moment. The Ivy that remained was a little glassy-eyed and bright-cheeked. She touched Harley with gentleness and reverence. Harley thought she might die happily from that alone. 

Ivy pressed her backwards, lowering her onto her back on the floor. The vines still restrained, pulling Harley’s arms from behind her back to stretch over her head. Her legs remained tied and bent, pulled apart to allow Ivy’s generous hips between them. The woman draped herself over every inch she could reach, her kiss moving from lips to neck, then down to Harley’s breast. “I can feel how sorry you are,” she murmured, her tongue lapping around one nipple. 

“So. So sorry,” Harley babbled, her back arching.

Ivy’s mouth danced along her ribs and down past her belly button. “Hmm,” she purred, her hands smoothing along Harley’s inner thighs. Her back bowed, granting Harley a fantastic look at her backside before she stretched out and kissed her soaking, swollen folds. “I accept your apology,” Ivy said, meeting Harley’s eyes again as she opened her mouth and delved deeper. For all of the gentleness of her hands, her tongue was punishingly intense. Harley strained in the vines, scrubbing her shoulders against the mattress and shouting every curse she knew before breaking out some that only appeared in fiction and her imagination. She was plunged into blind sensation when Ivy’s fingers stroked inside of her, and then there was sudden overwhelming darkness. 

She came around on her back, free of the vines, tangled in Ivy’s arms instead. “Whuzza,” she mumbled, a breath before she was kissed. A few giggles escaped when Ivy rested her chin on Harley’s head, then she pushed her face against Ivy’s shoulder. As she let herself drift back to sleep, she sighed. Now she definitely felt more secure.


End file.
